


Pretty When You Cry

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: KinkTober 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s elements, Dacryphilia, Daddy!Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Photography, boys in make up, dom!dick, face fucking, slapping the FACE (consensually ofc), sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dick loves it when Lucifer cries.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dick Roman (Supernatural)
Series: KinkTober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my own thing for Kinktober!! HAPPY SPOOKY SEASON, Y'ALL
> 
> Day One: Dacryphilia. Never wrote this before, but I figured I'd try it here.

The sound of a hand slapping someone across the face echoed throughout the room, followed by a sharp cry of pain and a soft sniffle. 

Dick Roman admired the red handprint across Lucifer Alighieri’s pale face and smiled. “That’s gorgeous, little doll,” he said, raising his camera and snapping a quick picture of his lover’s profile. “Face me now, Luci. Let me see that pretty face.” 

Lucifer turned his head and looked up at Dick. The older man hissed in arousal as his handprint acted like blush against his pale skin. Dark red lips were messy, smeared everywhere as mascara and eyeliner streamed down his face. Tears magnified bright blue eyes, the redness of crying replacing the black liner on his water line. 

“The things that I want to do to you when you’re like this,” Dick growled as he took picture after picture while Lucifer sniffled and looked woefully up at his Dom, pouting. 

“We’ll play soon, little doll,” Dick promised as he shook out his hand, the sting still present. “Shall I get into the pictures with you, now?” 

“Yes, please Daddy,” Lucifer whined. 

“Alright,” Dick chuckled. He set his camera up on the tripod before setting it up so it would take a picture every minute. As he did so, he admired his submissive as he wore only a string of pearls and a pair of black silk booty shorts, crying and looking oh so beautiful while doing so. 

His little porcelain doll. 

Once the camera was in place, Dick removed his blazer off camera and loosened his tie before walking over to where Lucifer was kneeling. Lucifer started to stand, but Dick forced him back down to his knees again. 

“Did I say that you could stand?” he asked with an arched brow. 

“N-no, Daddy,” Lucifer whined. 

“Then stay on your knees,” Dick ordered, grabbing Lucifer’s chin and forcing the younger man to look at him in the eyes roughly. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucifer whimpered. He sniffled and a fresh tear started to make its way down his cheek.    
Dick wiped away the tear with the thumb on his free hand before he released Lucifer’s chin. “There’s my good little doll,” he purred deeply. He gripped Lucifer’s soft blond hair and yanked his head back. Tears sprang to Lucifer’s eyes as he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Gorgeous,” Dick praised. “So beautiful. You’re so pretty when you cry.” 

Lucifer moaned softly and gave a loud sniffle. “Daddy, need you, please…”

“You have me, baby doll,” Dick promised. He released his submissive’s hair and began to open up his slacks. “Let’s give you another reason to cry.” 

Lucifer nodded and waited, watching Dick take his cock out of his slacks and give it a few strokes, groaning deeply. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Dick encouraged, watching him move closer and swallow him down easily. He rearranged his grip on Lucifer’s hair, still gripping it tightly. “Hands behind your back,” he commanded, a thrill going through him as Lucifer did as he was told, the wrists crossing. 

Lucifer blinked up at him, make up ruined and hair messy as his lips stretched around the base of his cock. There were still a few tears left in him, and Dick planned on getting all of them out. 

So he waited until Lucifer closed his eyes in bliss, giving the occasional suckle, before he began to face fuck Lucifer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Tiktok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
